Until Dusk
by HahvocTheHatter
Summary: Mordikai and Amber thought they were leading normal, boring lives. That is, until they encounter some very unlikely yet sexy creatures. Rated M for future content.


I really hope you enjoy this story of mine. This is my first time writing an original story and posting it. All the characters belong to me of course. If you have any comments, please email me or leave a review. Thank you very much!

* * *

_Midnight Glow_

"Come on, Mordikai. We'll be late to Civil War History so put that freak show book away already," a bored feminine voice murmured as the owner of the book lifted her eyes to view her friend. The one known as Mordikai bore no expression, just rolled her eyes and blew out a small huff of air. Slowly but surely, she put her "freaky" book away while gathering her Goth messenger bag with a huge but cute skull kitten on the front flap. Her friend waited impatiently, tapping her wedged heel sandal on the carpet. She looked to the library clock, just counting down the seconds like a bomb would blow up if they didn't leave soon.

"Mordikai! Come on, chicky! Mr. Johanson will flip if we are late_ again,_" she sounded much more insistent this time, which made Mordikai pipe up in defense. She was getting bored of this "urgent" need to get to class when they still had another ten minutes before they had to be seated. Oh, well. Broads are always impatient.

"Amber, if you do not cease with your ill-placed impatience I will smack you with my _freak show_ book. The only reason you are in such a rush is because you want to see that imbecile Jackson Palmer," her voice was laced with sarcasm and an ounce of irritation. But it was all in good fun. Amber pouted a little, going red in the face at her friend's obvious lack of feminine qualities. The two of them were like fire and ice. It didn't just show in their personalities, but also in their choice of dress. Mordikai was Dark and usually morbid, but in a funny way, and Amber was like warm sunshine and shopped at Hollister. Total opposites, but the best of friends.

As Amber pouted, Mordikai adjusted the spiked collar around her neck, her dangling skull earrings jingling with her movements. She hadn't dressed as dark today, she realized, seeing the faded blue jeans that were tapered to her legs. Oh, well, everyone made mistakes. Pretending she had a boot strap to fix, Mordikai awaited the onslaught of pestering that ensued.

"You have no feminity! Honestly! Every time I try to point out a guy that looks or acts like your type, you tell me he's too idiotic or he's a jackass, or he just wants to get into someone's pants. I'm seriously starting to think you crossed the fence while I wasn't looking," She took a breath as Mordikai mouthed her next line as soon as she spoke it. "And another thing, would it kill you to just put on some lip gloss? You're very beautiful, 'Kai, but eyeliner can only go so far," she finished with a sigh, raking her fingers through her dark, red hair. You'd think Amber was her mother with the way she spoke to her! Mordikai simply rolled her eyes as she straightened and blew some dark, purple strands away from her face. She was unwilling to agree or argue. They had already had this discussion many, many times.

"All right, Mother-Darling. We'll be late to the class you're so_ hell-bent_ on getting to if you don't move it," Mordikai said sweetly, fluttering her lashes a little before setting her face back into an uncaring expression. The other just sighed with exasperation as she laughed quietly and exited the library.

The trek down the hall seemed longer than usual due to the constant one-sided argument the two were having which hampered their progress. Of course, there was also the random oggling of the opposite sex on Amber's part. She had to be boy crazy. It was the only disease she could have at this point. As the red head babbled on, Mordikai reconstructed her ponytail before rounding a corner, almost having a head-on collision with a freshman boy. Neither said anything, just continued on like nothing had occured, Amber still rambling on like her friend gave a damn. Now, Mordikai loved her to death, but she could not withstand her ramblings for too long. After what seemed like eternity in Hell, they made it to Mr. Johanson's class and took their seats just as the bell sprang to life.

"Afternoon, girls. How was the library?" He asked politely as he adjusted his glasses. Mordikai shrugged as she took out her notebook. Amber was more than happy to answer.

"It was fine, the usual. 'Kai read and I spilled my guts out on a silver platter. She promptly ignored me and I was heart-broken," She added an overly-dramatic sigh that screamed, "Woe is me!" before breaking out into giggles. Mr. Johanson chuckled as he looked to Mordikai.

" Ms. Isolde, how cold of you to ignore the needs of your friend." She barely stopped herself from cringing when he said her first name. She had always had an issue with her first name. First, it made her sound like she was from the Middle Ages, and second, it made her feel like gagging. It wasn't a completely terrible name because it was unique, but honestly. How unique do you have to get before you go insane? Counting to ten quietly, Mordikai lifted her head to argue.

"Hm...I suppose it would be cold unless you heard about her _needs_ every day since you were four years old. The only real explanation I have is that she has the disease known as boy-crazy babbling syndrome which can only be cured by being ignored lovingly," she said with a small smile that bordered on pure sarcasm. Amber shot her a glare but it was shrugged off.

Opening her notebook, Mordikai jotted down a few notes down on the battle of Gettysburg before looking to Amber, keeping her voice low as Mr. Johanson started his lesson. "If you can find me a handsome guy with enough brain cells and charm to say my first name without making me want to gag I will personally clean your room for two weeks."

She thought about it a moment, truly contemplating what it might mean for her room. A slow grin curved her lips as she replied, "Will you also shut up about my 'boy' disease?"

"Absolutely not."

Amber frowned, but it couldn't be helped. Mordikai's mind was made up on this deal and it would not be changed. "All right. Agreed, if I can do that for you, Hell, I'll make you breakfast." Mordikai only smiled as she turned her gaze back to the white board and Mr. Johanson's lesson.

* * *

"We are more than likely going the wrong way..." a voice whispered in a melancholy tone as twigs snapped in the darkness of the woods. Giggles sounded quietly all around as the fairies and wood nymphs watched the two brothers try to make it out.

"Jesus, will you shuddup, Lorne? Unless you know where we are _bloody _goin', I suggest you shut your trap," the other said in a deep Irish brogue, aggravation mixed in. Pushing and shoving his way through, Dreyken finally found an opening that led to the outside world. Smiling with relief, he was soon grinning like an idiot as he stood in the open night air.

"We are still lost, Dreyken. How did you end up leader of this little expedition? Will you bloody tell me that?" Lorne said, his British accent coming in thickly as he got irritated. His brother just gave him a dark glance before looking up at the night sky. The difference in speech was apparent: though they were brothers, they grew up in different countries and of course, spoke very differently. Lorne gave a heavy sigh as he wiped a hand across his brow, his emerald green eyes searching the heavens above him. The sky was so clear and brilliant it could take one's breath away.

"So, what are we suppose to be finding, _dear brother_? The council told me basically nothing. I assume yours did the same?" Lorne said softly, placing his hands on his hips as he faced his dark-haired brother. They could have passed for twins, except Dreyken was older by a year. And besides the fact that Lorne was a vampire and his brother was a werewolf.

"Aye, hardly a clue. All they said was that whatever we were to be looking for would be here, in this place." He spread his arms wide as though to encompass all of Massachusetts.

"I utterly despise you right now."

"Feeling is mutual."

They both grinned as they peered up at the full moon, bright and eager. It wasn't an easy task, but they were more than certain they could complete it in a few weeks time. Sure, they might have to travel the width and breath of the state, but why not have fun doing it? Walking down the small hill towards the highway, they headed towards a place called Boston.

"This isn't going to be easy, ya know," Lorne observed dismally.

"Shuddup, Lorne. I'm sick of your dark attitude. Brighten up some, would ya?" Dreyken smiled to himself as they passed several signs. One read: "Boston 5 miles". He groaned at how much travelling they would have to do if they continued walking about in their human forms.

"Ha, ha. If I wanted to be more bright, I would would go outside in the morning." Lorne had seen the distressed look on his brother's face, rolling his eyes before thwacking him on the shoulder. "Go on, ya mutt! Transform in those trees over there. I'm gonna fly ahead. You'll be able to find me right quick."

Dreyken, grinning like a madman, gave his brother a two-fingered salute before they each went their separate ways. It was going to be a long and frightful night.

* * *

Well, that is chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it and will continue to read this story as I update it.

* * *


End file.
